He had Haunted her for 5 years
by boaterV
Summary: 5 years after "you don't scare me, sorry" Chloe follows Oliver back to Gotham. How will seeing Bruce again make her feel.
1. Chapter 1

5 years after "You don't scare me, sorry"

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Why don't you want to go to Gotham?" Lois took another sip of her coffee.

"I didn't say I don't want to go." Chloe remarked coolly. Quickly shoving a piece of Danish in her mouth to avoid having to explain any further.

"Really? I guess all my super reporter senses are off then. Or perhaps it was just the part where you told Oliver, and I'm paraphrasing here, find someone else." Lois raised her eyebrows at Chloe as if daring her to say she was wrong. She had no idea what had happened 5 years ago in Gotham, She had been trapped in the future, waiting for Superman to save her. But that was ancient history. All she knew was that when she got back Chloe was not the same. She had chalked it up to Jimmy's death and her pastry but now she wasn't sure anymore. On the surface she was still her bubbly self but there was a darkness underneath, a sadness she hid well but Lois was family. She watched Chloe's carefully guarded expressions over her cup, she didn't need to be a reporter to know it had something to do with Oliver asking her to attend a ball with him in Gotham.

"Just drop it okay?" Chloe knew this wouldn't be the end of it. There was no point in ever hiding anything from her. She was like a bloodhound once she caught a scent. Chloe felt a pang of longing. Lois had the life she had always wanted. Clark had told her all of his secrets and they were happily married, just last month she had been nominated for a Pulitzer. While Chloe had gladly given those things up to become Watchtower there were still times when she really wondered what it would have been like to live the life she had dreamed of all those years ago.

"Okay but you know I can't let this go right?" Chloe just nodded "Good, as long as that's settled." Lois smiled conspiratorially at her younger cousin. "Now let's get down to what I really came here for. Shopping!"

"Okay but just so you know Clark asked me to kindly remind you of your budget." Chloe smiled at Lois.

"Whatever, It's not everyday I get nominated for a Pulitzer." Lois's voice was filled with reverence and Chloe felt her jealously melt away.

"I'm so proud of you Lois. I know Clark is too." Chloe smiled brightly as they made their way up Main Street. They were going to find the perfect dress and Lois was going to shine at the nomination ceremony. Chloe would happily sit behind her knowing she had chosen the right path. Pulitzers were amazing but nothing compared to the rush of saving someone's life.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe opened the door to her apartment, her feet were killing her. Dropping her bags next to the door she leaned against the wall and pulled her shoes off sighing in relief.

"Want me to rub them for you?" She turned slowly at the sound of his voice feeling the tension already start to leave her shoulders.

"We tried that remember? Didn't stick." They had fallen into bed after a mission and spent six blissful months there and while they obviously cared for each other they had eventually drifted apart. Neither one willing to admit how scary it was to watch someone you care about risk their life everyday. Chloe secretly wondered if she was destined to be alone forever.

"Perhaps I've finally come to my senses and want to make an honest women out of you?" Chloe spun around at his words. A year ago there is nothing that would have made her happier than those words but now?

"Ollie.." She watched him get up from her kitchen table and move towards her. She stood rooted to the floor, unable to move or speak.

"It's possible letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life." Oliver was standing in front of her now. Looking down at her. His hand caressing her cheek as she backed into the door. She felt a bizarre sense of deja vu and remembered the last time an imposing hero had her backed against a door. Bruce. He was always lurking in her mind. The big what if.

"Oliver, Please." Her voice was a soft whisper and it stopped him cold. He let his hand drop from her cheek and sighed.

"I'm sorry sidekick." He turned away from her and moved back towards the table. "Sometimes I wonder if we gave up too easy." He looked up to find her moving towards him smiling softly.

"Ollie, we gave it our all and we both decided we were better as partners than lovers." She stood in front of him waiting for the tension to ease. The truth was she didn't think she had given him everything, she held back. She always did. She was damaged goods. She had gladly fallen into bed with him when they had needed the comfort, but she had never given him her heart. She hadn't given anyone her heart since Jimmy. As time passed she wondered if she had even done that.

"I don't know about that sidekick, we were pretty good." She loved that cocky smile and giggled at him. It might not have worked but that didn't mean she didn't love him. She did. She loved them all. Bart, AC, Victor, and Clark of course. They had become her family. With all the new members she had reserved a special place in her heart for her original boys.

"I'm gonna go wait in the hall. There isn't enough room in here for you, me and your ego." She smiled brightly at him as she teased. She knew it was his defense mechanism. Pretend nothing hurts you because you think the sun rises and sets on yourself. The truth was a different story. Oliver was terrified of not making his parents proud, of letting the League down, of not being hero enough for the world. Chloe thought the truth was that his ego should be that big. He had done so many amazing things.

"I brought you a present." He handed her the file he had placed on the table.

"Now Ollie you know I can't be bribed." Despite her words she was already sitting at her small table and opening the folder. It was the final specs for the new JL building. They had spent the better part of the last year designing it. As she flipped through the pages she was pleased. It was perfect. It would allow them to have a formal space to work on everything from diplomatic strategies to new fighting techniques. Not to mention it would help her monitor all of her _Men in Tights _as she jokingly referred to them. "This is perfect." She looked up at him and smiled. She wondered what was wrong with her that she hadn't been able to make it work with him. He was everything she should want in a man and so much more. The familiar feeling of self doubt crept in. Would she be alone forever? What was holding her back from being completely happy?

"We will break ground in Metropolis next month." Ollie smiled at her. He tried hard to keep his emotions in check. He was still in love with her. If he thought about it he had probably been in love with her for the better part of the last 5 years. Their time together had been the happiest days of his life but for some reason she had always held a part of herself back from him. Ever the optimist he held out hope that one day she would see him fully and they could pick up where they left off. "Now please tell me why you won't go to Gotham with me for the Mayor's ball?"

She knew he would ask again so she should have been ready with an excuse but she had been so lost in the blueprints she was momentarily caught off guard.

"You know most women would love to spend an evening on the arm of such a debonair bachelor." He smiled warmly at her and waited hoping today would be the day she finally relented.

"I'm so busy with all the new recruits and with Lois getting ready for her speech I just don't have time." It wasn't a very good excuse but it was all she had.

"Come on Chloe I need you there. The newbies can survive for a few days without their mother hen and you know I already talked to Lois; she wants you to get out of town for a few days and have some fun. She's worried your working too hard lately." He didn't want to add that he felt the same way.

Chloe let out a very unlady like snort. As if Lois could judge someone for working too hard. "Fine, but you are buying me something fabulous to wear and we are only staying the one night." Chloe smiled as she watched Oliver grin in triumph. Less than 24 hrs in Gotham wouldn't be too bad. She had to assume Bruce would be there. Why did the thought of seeing him again send chills up her spine?

Chloe walked Oliver to the door after he gave her their travel plans and his credit card advising her she could buy a dozen fabulous dresses if that was what she wanted. As she turned back towards her cozy apartment her thoughts strayed to Bruce again. It wasn't like she didn't talk to him. She did at least once a month when she helped him with some mission or research project. But that was purely league business and although he had come to town a few times she hadn't actually seen him since that last night 5 years ago.

_She had woken up in his bed alone after the most amazing night of her life. Her heart broke a little bit to see she was alone in the bed with only the note he had left for company. Printed neatly was his list of conditions for joining the league. The last one on the list had her dressing quickly and heading out the door. She had run back to her hotel packed her things as fast as possible and hopped the next flight home. She hadn't even realized she had been crying until the taxi driver offered her his handkerchief. _

The words still echoed in her head.

_I will only deal with the Green Arrow directly_.

He might as well have left some money on the nightstand. It might have hurt less. Six months later and he had contacted her through Ollie to do some digging for him. By then her pride had taken over and she had called him and spoken to him about the mission and nothing else. Her voice had been as cold and detached as she could make it but when she hung up she had cried herself to sleep. It was easier to deal with him after that. May be it was because she kept everything strictly business. She assumed it was because she had moved on but if that was the case then why was the thought of actually seeing him having such an effect on her?

------------------------------------------------------

Chloe stood in front of the bank of windows watching the new recruits go through their training exercises led by Oliver. He was wearing his Green Arrow leathers but the hood was pulled back. From a purely objective standpoint she admired how lean and limber he was. She watched in awe as he parried attack after attack. He made it look so easy but she knew firsthand how much work it took to be that good. She had been training with him for the better part of the last 4 years. Chloe was content to stay safely behind her computer screens but she had learned that the best laid plans can be interrupted. Her status as a danger magnet hadn't changed and the skills he had taught her had come in handy more times than she cared to count.

She found herself remembering what he had said to her the other day. Why couldn't she give herself to him? He could make her happy. She had been paying closer attention to him the last few days and she realized he was still in love with her. She felt guilty that she didn't feel the same. It added an extra layer of stress to the trip they were about to take. Knowing how he felt made Chloe walk on eggshells. She found herself over thinking every word out of her mouth to be sure he wouldn't misinterpret it. She was pretty sure Oliver knew something was off but she just hoped he would leave it alone for right now. She wasn't up to another heart to heart.

He looked up and saw her standing in the observation room. A familiar frown was on her face. He hated it. Oliver had money to burn and he would gladly give it all away if he never had to see her frown again. Finishing up with the newbies Oliver headed to the locker room to shower and change. He had an hour before they needed to head to the airstrip where his jet was waiting to take them to Gotham. He had decided that he would spend the next 24 hours making sure a certain blond sidekick got her happily ever after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0000000000000000000

000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

00000000000000000000

Chloe was jolted awake by the planes touchdown in Gotham. It hadn't been her intention to sleep the entire flight but Oliver's jet was so comfortable and she was so tired. She had spent the last few nights trying to sort out how to handle Oliver's feelings. Actually she had spent the first night trying to talk herself into loving him. It was easy enough to imagine what their life together could be like. Harder however was convincing her heart to feel something more than friendship. She had almost convinced herself that she should just accept that this was the best she could do. It felt like such an insult to even think about Ollie as some sort of conciliation prize. It was that thought that finally helped her to decide she couldn't do it. Ollie deserved some one who believed he was the most amazing man on earth. She loved him enough to want that for him. Now she just had to figure out a way to explain that to him.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Oliver smiled down at her.

"Gotham already?" She sat up and looked out the window. "Guess I was more tired than I thought." She smiled weakly back up at him. God what was wrong with her that she didn't love him? He was more Prince Charming than any silly fairy tale. Was her life difficult due to fate or because she made it that way? It was that question that had caused most of her sleepless nights.

"Yes we are. I'm thinking you have enough time to take a really long bath at the hotel before the ball this evening." Oliver smile warmly at her. "Any chance I will be able to convince you we should stay longer that just the one night?"

She frowned up at him. Not wanting to have the same argument against. Typical Oliver. Always pushing until he got just what he wanted. "Now Oliver we already talked about this." she couldn't help but smile up at him. Her anger vanishing as she watched the smug look spread across his face. He was truly charming when he wanted to be. It was a no wonder almost every new female recruit had a crush on him. "If it will make you happy I will think about it." If it was possible his smile grew wider. "Don't start celebrating just yet. I said I would THINK about it."

"That's a lot better than no."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bath had been just what she needed. By the time she slipped into the chocolate brown silk Armani dress she was relaxed and calm. Grabbing her perfume she dabbed a little at her throat, checking her reflection one last time she strolled out to meet Oliver.

"Wow." He gave her a good once over that had her feeling slightly too self aware. Perhaps this dress was a bit too much? Wasn't she trying to make sure she didn't send him the wrong signals? "You are breathtaking Miss Sullivan."

"Thank you kind sir, you are looking pretty dashing yourself." Yet again she thought about how much easier it would be if she could just return his feelings.

"I'd say your chariot awaits but the ball is only downstairs. So how about we grab the express elevator?"

She walked over and threaded her hand through his outstretched arm. Oliver pulled her close and inhaled deeply. She smelled almost as good as she looked and Oliver felt proud that she would be on his arm tonight. He only wished she would agree to stay there. Step one was to get her to have fun tonight. If he could show her how good they were together perhaps she would see him as more than just her friend.

When they stepped out of the elevator Chloe was momentarily blinded by the flashes. She sometimes forgot how he spent a good portion of his life in the public eye.

"Miss Sullivan are you are Mr. Queen back together?"

"Chloe did you take Oliver back?"

"Mr. Queen, is it true you are considering a merger with Wayne?"

"How was the trip from Metropolis?"

"Mr. Queen Mr. Queen, are you and Miss Sullivan getting a second chance?

"Chloe are you going to make Oliver an honest man?"

Chloe had prepared herself for this. This was the part about her relationship with him that she would gladly have skipped. She never understood how he managed to balance this false front with who he really was. It made Chloe sad to think that the average person had no idea how many times Oliver had risked his life to save them. All they saw was the reckless playboy.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce knew she was going to be there. Oliver had called ahead and let him know they would be in town. There was of course, some JL business he wanted to go over in person. He should have been prepared to see her but when the doors opened and she stepped off Bruce felt like he had been punched in the stomach. If it was possible she had become more beautiful. He could easily remember their one night together all those years ago. He knew he had hurt her but he would do it again if it meant keeping her safe. Every time they had to run an op together for the JL he felt his guilt return. When she had started dating the leader of the JL Bruce had barely been able to control his jealously. He knew he had no right. He had given her up but it still hurt to think about her in the arms of another man. Logically he wanted her to be happy and if Queen could do that for her he would be glad of it but emotionally he had thought of her as his the moment he had pressed her against the door in his home. Dam her. Why couldn't she just stay in Metropolis? It was hard enough to hear her voice over his coms. Now she was standing only feet away and he found himself walking towards her. He knew it was a bad idea and yet he couldn't stop himself. Dam if he didn't feel a spike of jealousy when she tipped her head up at Oliver and smiled.

--------------------------------------

Oliver saw him first and pulled Chloe closer. She never said a word about what had happened on her little recruiting trip. It had been almost another year before Bruce had revealed himself to Oliver. He had told him that no one else was to know who he was. Oliver assumed Chloe was unaware. He had assumed Chloe's cool demeanor towards him was based on his gruff attitude. He thought it odd that she never warmed up to him like she had with all the other new members but he had just assumed their first meeting had so turned her off that she wasn't able to get past it. He had assumed her sadness upon her return was still because of Jimmy and Lois. He had assumed a lot of things because they were still trying to patch up their friendship and Oliver didn't want to push her to talk about anything he felt personally responsible for.

For the first time since he asked her to the ball he wondered if the real reason she had tried to say no was purposefully striding towards them now. Had he hurt her that bad? Chloe wasn't the type to overreact.

"Mr. Queen, Miss Sullivan." Chloe turned at the sound of his voice. She felt the same jolt she had the first time she had looked up to see his smiling face. His eyes held a sadness beyond comprehension and she wanted to go to him and pull him into her arms, comforting him. Chloe was suddenly very angry. Why didn't she feel this way about Oliver? He was a man who loved her, accepted her and wanted her to be happy no matter what. He would never walk away from her like Bruce had done. And yet, it was the thought of Bruce's lips on her skin that sent a shiver up her spine.

"Bruce, it's so nice to see you." Oliver shook his hand and tried to ignore the sparks he saw as Bruce looked at Chloe. When he looked down to see her reaction he felt his heart break. She had never looked at him like that. The anger and the passion made her eyes sparkle and it occurred to him that she knew. She must have known all along. He wanted to kick himself for not seeing it sooner. Batman's attitude wasn't the reason for her coolness it was Bruce. She had fallen for another Hero. He was an idiot for underestimating her. Hadn't she been the one to figure him out?

Bruce met his eyes while they shook hands but his attention was immediately drawn back to the petite blond. "I'm glad you two could make it. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to catch up later, if you'll excuse me I need a word with Commissioner Gordon." He turned and walked away as casual as he could manage. His self control was ready to break. The fire he had seen in her eyes made him want to drag her up against him and kiss her till she was breathless. Why did she still have such a hold over him? 5 years of hard won distance had vanished the minute their eyes met.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe followed Oliver towards the bar and smiled as he handed her a glass of wine. He always knew exactly what she wanted. Taking a sip she felt the cool liquid slide down her throat but it did nothing to ease the tension she felt in part thanks to Bruce. She knew she should have found a way to stay home. Any number of the new female recruits would have jumped at the chance to be on the arm of Oliver Queen for the night.

She heard the band start into a slow number with waning horns and soft strings and she swayed slightly with the beat. She put her empty wine glass back on the bar

"Could I have this dance milady?" Chloe smiled at Oliver's formal bow.

"That sounds lovely." Chloe placed her small hand in his and followed him to the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and twirled her around the floor like a professional. Just one more thing he was excellent at. She smiled up at him as she enjoyed the slow steps. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and looked up to try and find the cause. Standing in the corner of room was Bruce. His face was a mask of barely controlled rage and she shivered. She turned back to Oliver as her own anger bubbled up. What was his problem? She had managed to be polite and there he was scowling at Oliver. She was busy trying to forget him when the music stopped and she took a half step back from Oliver smiling up at him.

"You always were a wonderful dancer. I think you make even me look graceful out there."

"It's all in the partner." Chloe saw the hope in his eyes and she didn't want to crush it but she couldn't lead him on.

"Oliver, we already talked about this."

He cut her off with his lips. His kiss was soft and warm but there was no sizzle. When he pulled back he frowned slightly at her. "No spark huh?"

She knew what he meant. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. You are such an amazing person. I care about you so much Oliver but you should be with someone that thinks the sun rises and sets on you only." She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away.

"I know. I've know for a while but I guess I just wasn't ready to let you go. I had to give it one more try. Friends?" His face was sad but hopeful.

"Always." She wrapped her arms around him hugging him close. "I don't know what I would do with out you Ollie"

"And I without you sidekick." She smiled at the nickname. Remembering all they had shared in the time they had know each other. He was so much more than her friend. He was her brother and her partner and she would have been lost without him.

The music had started up again and he twirled her around causing her to let out a girlish giggle. Her green eyes sparkled and he wondered if there would ever be anyone that could compare with her.

As the song came to a close Chloe saw a frown cross Oliver's face. Before she could ask what was wrong she heard him speak. "Mind if I cut in?"

"That would be up to the lady." He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. Typical overprotective Oliver. She would have preferred to avoid him all night but she wouldn't make a scene and to refuse him would cause tongues to wag. Not something she enjoyed at all.

"One dance Mr. Wayne. I don't want to desert my date." Oliver gave her a half bow and kissed her hand. She smiled warmly at him. As she turned towards Bruce the band started a haunting melody. She looked up into his eyes as he brought his arms around her. Her skin sizzled with his contact. She was suddenly very aware how slinky her dress was and of every part where they were pressed together as he spun her around the dance floor. He was as proficient as Oliver but he was less graceful. He more closely resembled a caged tiger. She was still amazed that people fell for the careless playboy act. He didn't pull it off nearly as well as Oliver. There was always an aura of danger around him.

"You look beautiful tonight Chloe." His voice was a husky whisper in her ear. She felt her heart speed up.

"Oh it's Chloe now? Not Miss Sullivan." Anger was her friend. She wouldn't open herself up to him again only to have him step on her heart.

"This was a mistake." His teeth were clenched as he pulled back to look at her face. He was trapped in this dance until the song ended. He should never have approached her. How did he expect her to react?

"Yes, it seems I do that a lot when I am with you." She was safe. That was why he had pushed her away. Tomorrow she would be back in Metropolis and he would only have to hear her voice on the infrequent times he teamed up with the JL.

"I won't apologize for what happened between us." He wouldn't regret it either. He wanted her to understand that he did it for her own good but he wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud. She would only argue that he was patronizing her. And maybe he was a bit but he couldn't care less. He had thought she was amazing the day he met her and at every turn she had shown him that she was so much more. He heard the other members of the JL talk about her with such reverence and love and he couldn't help but wonder what if? What if he was just Bruce Wayne and she was just Chloe Sullivan?

"Of course you won't because to apologize would imply that you made a mistake and the great Bruce Wayne does not do that." Her voice was a hissed whisper, she was trying to keep her face a mask of calm but she didn't think she was succeeding based on the way Bruce frowned. She knew she sounded like jilted lover and that annoyed her the most. She didn't want to be a bitter person. The past was the past. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I knew exactly what I was getting myself in to." She looked down. Not wanting to meet his eyes. She didn't want to see the shame or worse pity in his eyes.

"Chloe" She tipped her head up only when his hand came under her chin. She was tired and she didn't like all this drama. It wasn't how she lived her life. She preferred her excitement to be of a physical persuasion. She found this emotional roller coaster more draining that her worst training sessions with Oliver. "I won't apologize for what happened but I will say I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. I should have stayed away. It wasn't fair"

Her jaw dropped. "Well of all the egotistical things to say. What, because after one night with you no woman can live without you? Too bad you couldn't protect my fragile heart from your charm. And here I thought you were such a hero." She regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. She felt his grip grow tighter around her waist as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"Yes I am quite the rogue with women's hearts." he growled the words out as the last few cords of the song came to an end. Chloe pulled back from him as if his touch was suddenly burning her. She turned and made her way towards the balcony hoping he wouldn't follow. She needed air. She hated herself for the things she had said to him. Despite what had happened he didn't deserve it. She would apologize later, again. She didn't trust herself to remain calm right now.

As she pushed past the crowd at the bar she stepped out into the cool night air. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. 5 years. 5 long years and after one dance all her hard won distance was gone. She felt the spark. She felt it sizzle across her skin with every movement he made and when they touched she felt the fire he created within her burn brighter. There was something about him that drew her in and yet he brought out the worst in her. She had been mean and petty and she hated herself for it. How could she be angry at the outcome when she had gone willingly to him knowing it could only end that way? It suddenly occurred to her that she had been using him as a benchmark for every relationship she had been in since. It was the reason she had never given herself to Oliver. She was suddenly aware that she had been waiting for him. Waiting for him to step up and be her prince charming all the while knowing it was impossible. How sad. She had made her happiness dependant on an impossible dream.

That was going to stop tonight. Self realization wasn't fun but at least it helped her to figure out what had been holding her back.

"Goodbye Bruce." She whispered the words into the night. Tomorrow she would figure out what she wanted and she would go after it. She wouldn't be waiting anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver had watched them dance with a heavy heart. It didn't look like they were getting along but there was no denying the sizzle when it was plain to anyone with eyes. There was something between them and he didn't think it was as in the past as either of them would like it to be. He watched Chloe make her way to the balcony after the dance and he decided now was as good a time as ever to confront Bruce.

He moved towards the corner Bruce had moved to after Chloe's hasty retreat.

"Good idea not going after her." Bruce took the offered drink and just nodded his head. "She is worse than a hungry bear when she is angry." Oliver smiled; he enjoyed her anger especially when it wasn't directed at him. "She knows doesn't she?" Bruce just nodded. No point in pretending he didn't understand the question.

"She's known all along." It was Bruce's only explanation...

Oliver chuckled. "Don't feel bad, she figured me out too. Chloe is something else." Oliver's eyes drifted towards the door she had exited. He could see her silhouette through the gauzy curtains. "She's in love with you."

Bruce snapped his head around to look at Oliver, jaw dropping. "I know Chloe better than I know myself. Trust me I don't want it to be true anymore than you do. I'm pretty sure she isn't even aware of her own feelings."

Bruce had recovered somewhat from the shock of Oliver's words. "She doesn't even like me." Bruce looked towards the balcony just in time to see Chloe come back into the main ballroom. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and she was smiling. Bruce had to resist the urge to smile too. Even when she wasn't looking at him her smile was infectious.

"Seriously?" Oliver was pissed. He had watched Bruce's face light up as she came back into the room. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Party or not, watch your tone Queen." Bruce glared at him and Oliver ignored it. In the last 5 years he had built up an immunity to Bruce's intimidation.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this. You are the stupidest man on the planet if you let her get away. Chloe is the perfect blend of angel and devil, smile and snark, and if you had half a brain you would grab her tightly and never let her go."

"She's safe in Metropolis." Bruce didn't take his eyes off her as she made her way across the room stopping to say hello to some familiar faces.

"Wow I take back what I said, you are brain dead. You had better not let her hear you say that." Bruce grimaced remembering how similar his own words to her were while they danced. "Crap, you already did. Can I assume she chewed you a new one?" Bruce just growled at him. "I'll take that as a yes. I won't deny that she is a magnet for danger. But she has worked hard these past few years making sure she can handle anything that comes her way."

For the first time Bruce really looked at her. She was leaner, more muscular and she moved with the grace and control of a fighter. Her eyes kept scanning the room looking for any threat and all possible exits. She was no longer the damsel in distress. But that didn't change anything. Just because she could take care of herself didn't make it okay for him to put her life in danger.

"She barely agreed to stay for 24 hours and if I know Chloe when we get on the plane tomorrow she will never look back again. She isn't accustomed to living in the past. If she goes back to Metropolis she might be happy but will you be? I saw the way she looked at you. I would have given up everything to have her look at me like that just once and you are going to throw it away."

Bruce glared at him. He didn't enjoy being told what to do. "Her safety is my only concern."

"What about her happiness? Does that matter?"

"You could make her happy." Bruce looked at Oliver with a guarded expression. He didn't want the other man to be able to see how much the thought of anyone else touching her incensed him.

"Trust me if I thought she would agree I would beg her to marry me right now but she doesn't want me. I always felt like I was competing against something and I realize now that something was you. You are the ghost that haunts her life."

"I'm not good enough for her."

"You'll get no argument from me on that but you know that's not why you are still standing next to me and not her. The truth is you're afraid you won't be able to live with yourself if anything happens to her. What you have to ask yourself though, is will you be able to live without her?" Oliver looked at him, confidant he had made his point. Bruce was still staring intently at Chloe as she tossed her head back, laughing at something the man she was talking to said. In that moment time stood still and Bruce knew Oliver was right. Maybe he could live without her but he sure as hell didn't want to.

He turned towards Oliver, his face a mask of stone. "Thank you." Oliver just nodded. That was more than he had expected from the stoic billionaire.

Bruce turned and starting walking towards her with long strides.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe smiled and laughed again at the charming older gentleman in front of her. She turned slightly to scan the room again and froze. Bruce was making his way towards her. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she wondered if that is what they meant when they referred to a deer in headlights? She was vaguely aware that her companion was still talking but she didn't hear him. She stared at Bruce as he closed the distance between them. His face was set in a half smirk that as first glance might have been mistaken for amusement but there was no mistaking the way he moved towards her. She could almost pity anyone that would get in his way. That was until she remembered that he was coming for her. Dear god what had Oliver said to him?

She had seen the two of them talking in the corner. She had assumed it was JL business but now she wondered if it was something else.

Lost in her own head she didn't even realize that her companion had turned to talk to Bruce. She felt pinned to the floor by his gaze. She forced herself to blink to try and bring reality back into focus. It was so hard to concentrate on anything but his dark brown eyes staring at her.

"Bruce how nice to see you, Alfred didn't tell me you would be here tonight."

"Yes it was a last minute change. you know how Alfred is about appearances Lucius."

The older gentlemen chuckled softly. If he thought it odd that Bruce didn't look at him while he answered him he didn't let on. "Excuse me, where are my manners. Bruce Wayne meet Chloe Sullivan."

"Yes we've met before." Chloe waited for him to elaborate. Make up some reason for them knowing each other.

"How wonderful, I was just talking to her about the new Wayne Tech ultra lightweight Kevlar we are making for our troops."Lucius turned towards Chloe.

She realized they were both staring at her and she still hadn't said anything. She felt flushed and lightheaded. "I'm sorry gentlemen but I need to get some air." she didn't wait to see how they would react; she turned and walked quickly out the door leading to the gardens. She knew it was rude but she had to get away from him before she made a fool of herself. Hadn't she just decided she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her?

As she took her first deep breath of the cool night air she immediately felt better, walking a little further down the path she found a bench and sat down. She felt the cold stone send a chill up her spine and welcomed it to calm her flushed skin. It was much easier to ignore him when he wasn't standing in front of her invading her personal space. She signed in resignation. A few more hours and she would be back in her own city and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going after her right?" Lucius commented to Bruce.

"I thought I was good at hiding my emotions?" Bruce smirked at his old friend.

"Oh you are the best son but I've been around you too long not to notice when you want something. So please don't stand here on my account in some misguided attempt to avoid being rude."

Bruce gave his friend a brief smile, turned and strode towards the door and after the petite blond. He was barely out the door when he saw her sitting alone on a bench in front of the fountain. He walked towards her slowly.

She heard the crunch of his feet in the stone path and knew it had to be him. Everyone else was too busy inside having the time of their lives. "Did it occur to you that I came out here to be alone?"

He came around and stood in front of her, "What if I don't want to be alone?" She looked up at him. She felt hope swell in her chest but she was still cautious. She waited for him to continue. "What if I tell you I was a coward?" She cocked an eyebrow at that. It was hard to imagine anything could scare him. "I said I wouldn't apologize for what happened and I won't but that doesn't mean I didn't make a mistake."

"And what mistake are you referring to?" She looked up at him and waited. It was all up to him now.

"Walking away from the most amazing woman I have ever known."

"I'm scared." She looked so fragile staring up at him. Her green eyes wide with concern.

"I thought I didn't scare you?" He offered her a soft smile.

"I believe I said Batman didn't scare me. Bruce on the other hand scares me to death." She was bareing her soul to him. There was no turning back now. "You see Batman makes sure I dont get attacked in a dark alley resulting in a head injury while Bruce on the other hand makes my pulse race and threatens the saftey of my heart."

"Chloe...." He wasn't sure how to explain his sudden awakening. His realization that her happiness was his first concern, his only concern. "You have no reason to trust me and every reason to run except, except that if you let me have one more chance I give you my word I will never walk away again."

She looked into his eyes and saw his fear. Fear that she would reject him. She made her decision, standing up she moved closer to him watching the questioning look on his face. "My neck, you know I don't like you standing over me like that." He smiled at that and pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Miss Sullivan, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." He closed the tiny distance between them, his lips pressing against hers with all the passion he had tried so hard to control from the moment he had seen her. She moaned into his mouth and pressed her body against him as he nibbled at her bottom lip. This was where she belonged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver stood at the window and watched them kissing in the moonlight. He felt an odd contradiction of heartbreak and happiness. He had set out to get Chloe her happily ever after and it appeared he might just have succeeded. He had hoped that he could be her prince charming but it appears that wasn't the way fate wanted it.

He watched them pull apart from each other and head back towards the ballroom hand in hand. Chloe's eyes met his and her smile faltered. He could imagine she felt guilt. As if Oliver could ever begrudge her a happy ending. Foolish woman. Always looking out for everyone but herself.

"Oliver." Her voice conveyed her sadness and he watched as she dropped Bruce's hand. She didn't want to rub it in his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Please, you know there are four women at the bar who haven't been able to leave me alone." He threw her a cocky smile.

"Only four? Perhaps your charm is slipping?" She smiled brightly at him. She would let him handle this however he wanted.

"Can I assume you will be able to get her back to Metropolis at some point?" Bruce just nodded slowly, stepping closer to Chloe and threading their fingers together again. "Good, Enjoy your vacation sidekick and I will make sure the boys leave you alone."

Chloe leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You are truly the most wonderful man on the planet."

"I'll have your bags sent over when I get back to my room." Oliver smiled at her. Turning his attention on Bruce his face got very serious. "Chloe will be annoyed at me for this but it goes without saying that if you hurt her I will come after you and there will be a line behind me all waiting for their turn."

"Understood." Bruce reached out and shook Oliver's hand.

"Boys stop posturing; it was been a very long time since I needed or wanted so many big brothers." Chloe scolded them but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. She was truly lucky to have so many amazing men who would come to her defense at a moments notice.

"Goodbye Chloe." Oliver's words felt so final that Chloe's smile faltered but she realized he needed to be able to move on so she didn't say anything. He would always be a part of her life. He was family and they shared a bond that couldn't be broken by a few hundred miles.

Bruce tugged her towards his side and they made their way towards the front door. Today was the first day of the rest of her life and she wouldn't start it with sadness or fear. She briefly noted the flashes going off as she left with Bruce. Oh the tabloids were going to have a field day with her tomorrow. She had arrived with Oliver and left with Bruce. Even that thought couldn't take away her smile. She felt him squeeze her hand and she looked up and met his eyes. She saw the darkness had lifted. She assumed it would be back. He was still the dark knight after all and he still had a war to wage. But for the first time in a long time Chloe was looking forward to the future. A future with the man who had been haunting her dreams for the last 5 years.

As they slipped into his car she smiled at him. "What are you smiling at?" Bruce grinned back at her.

"I think I might be in love with you." Chloe whispered the words, afraid it might be too much too soon.

"Well then let's get you home and see if we can make that a more definitive statement." Chloe's eyes went wide at that and Bruce just continued to smirk.

"You seem very confidant." She leaned in close to him, letting her hands moves across his chest, her mouth leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line. She felt the deep rumble in his throat and shivered.

"Oh I am, I have tonight and tomorrow and the day after that and the rest of my life to convince you." He tilted slightly catching her mouth again and kissing her soundly.

Chloe pulled back breathless. "How fast can you drive this thing?" He just laughed and pulled out into traffic, tires squealing as the fought to get traction.

0000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

2 years later

Bruce stood on the private beach waiting for her. When the music started and everyone shifted in their seats he felt a smile spread across his face. No one even thought twice. There had been a time when a genuine smile from him would have been such a rarity that his friends would have wondered what had caused it. But that had all changed two years ago when she had walked back into his life. She called it fate but he preferred to think of it as all part of his master plan. She laughed when he called it that and her green eyes would sparkle. More than likely they would end up wrapped up in each other's arms tangled in the sheets and he would remind her that he had been the one who approached her first as if that implied he had always had a plan. She would just smile knowingly at him and sigh contently.

As she moved towards him in the soft white dress he marveled at how lucky he had been. Yes they had their share of ups and downs and danger still followed her every where she went but none of that mattered when he held her in his arms. Oliver had been right. Not that Bruce would ever utter those words to the man standing next to him. He didn't want to inflate that ego of his. The man was almost unbearable lately. Ever since they had opened the doors on the JL building last month it was all he could do not to tell him to shut up. Bruce wondered how Susan put up with him.

It seemed like the blink of an eye before she was standing in front of him and he was repeating words of love and devotion. Lost in her green eyes and breathtaking smile he only half heard the crowd cheer. He turned in a daze as he heard the words he had never thought were possible.

"I am thrilled to present Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne." He felt Chloe small hand squeeze his and he turned his gaze back to her. He felt such an amazing depth of love for her. He wondered how he had ever thought he could live without her. "You may kiss the bride"

Bruce leaned in and whispered into her ear before placing his lips against hers. "And they lived happily ever after." Chloe could almost feel bad for anyone that would try and stop them.

------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

So there it is Folks. Who knew Oliver could be such a cupid! Thank to everyone for the kind words and encouragement. This has been a lot of fun and now that it is done I can finally get back to my other stories that I have been severely neglecting.


End file.
